


One for Ginny. One for Us.

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Shopping, hinted crossdressing, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Ron has trouble picking out his present for Ginny's birthday.





	One for Ginny. One for Us.

"Just pick one so we can go."  
  
Ginny's birthday was in two days and Ron was buying her lipstick. He didn't know it came in a variety of shades and had been eyeing the selection for an hour.   
  
"How do I know what kind she likes?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should have thought of that  _before_."  
  
Ron picked two different lipsticks. "Let's go."  
  
Harry was curious. "Two? I thought you were only getting her one."  
  
Ron held up a deep red lipstick. "This is for us."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Ron laughed. "Why did you think it took me forever?"


End file.
